Various types of light fixture supporting clips are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,460 issued Apr. 19, 1988 to Kelsall, there is described a recessed remodelling light fixture adapted for mounting in an opening within a ceiling. A pair of snap spring clips of special configuration are utilized for holding the cylindrical fixture housing within the ceiling. The clips are disposed in elongated slots which are vertically aligned within the wall of the housing. During installation, the spring clips are rotated outwardly through the slots to bear against the upper sub-ceiling surface for securely retaining securely the housing within the ceiling.
In this U.S. patent, nor in the prior art uncovered in a search directed to the present subject matter, a spring clip is disclosed which serves the dual purpose of securing the fixture housing to the ceiling structure as well as securing a light fitting or trimming to the light fixture.